1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder of a hydraulic brake system, and more particularly to a master cylinder which is mainly adapted for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of master cylinders have been proposed, one of which can be mounted on the handle-bar of the motorcycle. However, the handle-bar also mounts various meters and the length of the handle-bar has accordingly been shortened. Consequently, it is difficult to mount the master cylinder on the handle-bar without interference with the meters.